1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that displays a plurality of display regions on a screen, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a conventional practice in an information processing apparatus such as a computer to generate a plurality of display regions including various kinds of display elements to be presented to a user, for example, windows or tabs, and arrange or switch the display regions for display on a screen. In this case, a display region that is no longer necessary for the user is desirably erased in response to a user's instruction so as not to be displayed on the screen. However, it is not preferred for the display region that includes information necessary for the user to be erased by an erroneous operation by the user. To address this problem, there is proposed an information processing apparatus that allows the user to give an instruction to restrict a particular display region from becoming a target for such erasure.